A Glimmer of Light: Hollyleaf's Escape
by springstar11
Summary: "I'm not worried. If Starclan can see my future, they would know that I would never betray my clan!" She insisted, her face going red.   "But what about your clanmates?" Fallen Leaves asked, as his voice faded away into the shadows.
1. A Glimmer of Light

**Hollyleaf's Escape**

_How will Hollyleaf rejoin Thunderclan? Starting with a sign from Starclan, and ending with the true three back together, just in time for the battle of a lifetime._

_**Chapter 1 Starclan's Sign**_

A cat rushed along a trail, one she had traveled on many times over. She breathed in the dirty smell, of rotting roots, of forgotten trail. She reached her paw forward, coming in contact with the damp stone walls encrusted with dirt. Everything was dark, but she was able to sense the place with her whiskers twitching.

She put her steps back to her pace, and thrusted herself on forward. Her den should be close, and if she ever went out of the tunnels (unlikely), she would be located between Shadowclan and Riverclan territory. At least, that's what she thought. She hadn't been out in the sunlight for so long, it was hard to tell.

Deep inside she missed her own clan, but on the outside she loved her new independent way. She loved to be alone, traitors nowhere. No more Breezepelt, or Daisy for that matter if greatness or relief. In the tunnels, she could (for the time, escape all her past worries. This was her life! Her life was here, not with those terrible excuses for mothers like Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

Leafpool and Squirrelfight. She would have loved to see their expressions of despair as she left the clans for good. That might have shown her enough satisfaction to last her a lifetime. But no, she hadn't looked back at the gathering that day. The last cat she ever saw was Lionblaze, as he desperately tried to find her.

Those were the two cats she missed most. Jayfeather and Lionblaze, her two littermates. They had been though everything together, since they were born. All were there when Jayfeather was blinded as a kit, all were there when they traveled through the mountains, and all where there when she and Lionblaze had become warriors.

When had Leafpool been there? No time when the three littermates needed a mother. Oh, she kept giving them licks of honey as a kit, but later betrayed them. She still owed them a thousand to one. Why didn't she understand that? _How _didn't she understand that? Of course the answer was obvious. Leafpool was as clueless, hopeless, and selfish as always.

The darker colored cat rushed through the dark tunnels, feeling the darkness in her own paws. As she turned a corner, a small flicker of light intrigued her. On the roof, was a small hole in the top of the cave, but it was not big enough for her to fit through. _If _she even wanted to get through.

She reached up on her hind legs, and was barley able to touch it with her paw. Dirt fell on her as her paw was in the air, and she lost her balance. Stumbling, she was lucky that she didn't fall down. Down in the endless tunnels, there was no medicine cat. Down in the endless tunnels, there were not supplies of herbs that she knew how to use. Down in the endless tunnels, she had herself, and a small water supply, with even smaller amounts of food.

Forget about the taunting light. Is not like she had wanted to escape in the first place. Up there would be no better, most likely worse. She got back on track, and started off again, trying to forget about that light.

She hurried off and about, looking for her resting tunnel. It often changed underground caves, because the at kept losing where they were. You may think that this was a unwise cat, but really she was quite clever in the bigger picture. She had survived for so long in small, cramped tunnels, and even if she saw an exit, she had to walk away, trying to stop thinking about her wasted opprotunity. But so far, so good. She was skinner then when she had arrived, but still alive. And its not like she could notice much, because the rare illumination.

Paws stumbling, she came to her cave. It was about as big as the apprentice den at Thunderclan, but it was made and surrounded by something much different. The rocky floor kept on tilting every other way, never flat. The wall was dry dirt, that looked like it had been there for seasons, while the river carefully carved it away. There was a underground river towards the side of the cave, which she was thankful for. In the morning, the first thing you wanted was a drink, and she didn't have to walk far.

She lay down to rest, tired from her day. But from her source of light, it told her that it was only a little past sunhigh. But still, she should get sleep while she can. What else could she do, stuck in the tunnels?

She awoke in the morning (or thats what it felt like), and closed her eyes until she got to the stream. Taking a quick drink, she was a little more awake. She left the stream, and started to push her paws against the wall, sensing her direction.

As she moved out of her current cave, she heard a voice calling her name. She spun around to see nothing. But the voice continued to talk to her, his words interesting. She listened, surprised that another cat had found her after so long.

"Why are you still in the tunnels? Do you not care for your clan? Do you not see your destiny?" The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fallen Leaves. Your Starclan has sent me with a sign," Fallen Leaves said to her.

"What kind of a name is _that? _And why didn't Starclan send _me _the sign?"

"You wouldn't listen to them," Fallen Leaves pointed out.

"Would I listen to you? A cat I can't even see."

"You should listen to me, as I am a sign from your ancestors. You must leave these tunnels, other darkness will cover the earth, and you will be dug up from your tunnels, and become a part of them," Fallen Leaves revealed to her, then added, "you don't know your destiny, but Starclan does. You should worry about where you belong. I was never a so called 'clan cat' but I can understand a prophecy like this."

"I'm not worried. If Starclan can see my future, they would know that I would never betray my clan!" She insisted, her face going red.

"But what about your clan_mates_?" Fallen Leaves asked, as his voice faded away into the shadows.

The last question left the cat a little uneasy. She paced around her cave a little, her paws wet from the stream. Thinking of all her options, they all had their strongpoints, and they all had their weaknesses. Joining Thunderclan again would mean she would be reunited with her brothers, but the clan wouldn't accept her, and she wouldn't accept the clan. If she stayed in the tunnels, she would always have life be the same except that slowly and slowly her life would by dying. If she escaped the tunnels, and traveled the world she would be lost, and she would be farther and farther from her clan, certain that she would never come back. It looked like all she wanted was to stay at least close to her clan, but that gave enough information. She wanted her clan, just not all of the cats. But she could go back anyways, the sign that Fallen Leaves had given her was bugging her. _What if he was right?_

_The cat was Hollyleaf, and she was torn between two lifes. The one she had grown to know, and the one she had grown to remember._

**Did you like the story, the plotline, or my way of writing. Did you not like it? Do you know of something I can fix in later chapters? Please put it into a review, I would love to hear what you thought of it. **


	2. Alligences

Hollyleaf's Escape Chapter 2

Thanks to Moonfur10 and Ebonybreeze of Stormclan for reviewing.

**Allegiances: **

Thunderclan:

Leader: Firestar -ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe -long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt -dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur -golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart -white she-cat with ginger eyes

Thornclaw -golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Millie -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelflight -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing -white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall -light brown tabby tom

Berrynose -cream-colored tom

Hazeltail -small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker -gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart -gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap -reddish tabby tom

Icecloud -white she-cat

Toadstep -black-and-white tom

Rosepetal -dark cream she-cat

Briarlight -dark brown she-cat, broken spine

Blossomfall -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ivypool -silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Quuens:

Ferncloud -gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy -cream long-furred cat from thr horseplace

Poppyfrost -tortoiseshell she-cat (Cherrykit -ginger she-cat) (Molekit -brown and cream tom)

Elders: Mousefur -small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy -plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan:

Leader: Blackstar -large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw -ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud -very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur -small brown taom

Apprentice: Ferretpaw -cream-and-gray tom

Smokefoot -black tom

Toadfoot -dark brown tom

Applefur -mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost -black-and-white tom

Ratscar -brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice: Pinepaw -black she-cat

Snowbird -pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Starlingpaw -ginger tom

Olivenose -tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw -light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot -gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchhfur -dark gray tom

Redwillow -mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart -dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt -cream-furred she-cat

Queens: Kinkfur -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail -black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart -dark gray tom

Tallpoppy -long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail -dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater -white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Windclan:

Leader: Onestar -brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot -gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight -mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather -dark gray tom

Owlwhisker -light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw -light brown tom

Whitetail -small white she-cat

Nightcloud -black she-cat

Gorsetail -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur -ginger tom with white paws

Harespring -brown-and-white tom

Leaftail -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot -gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Furzepaw -gray-and-white she-cat

Breezepelt -black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Boulderpaw -large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker -light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail -dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike -tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Elders: Webfoot -dark gray tabby tom

Tornear -tabby tom

Riverclan:

Leader: Mistystar -gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhiskwe -black tom

Apprentice: Hollowpaw -dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing -dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine -gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Graymist -pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur -light gray tabby tom

Icewing -white she-cat blue eyes

Minnowtail -dark gray she-cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw -brown and white she-cat

Pebblefoot -mottled gray tom

Mallownose -light brown tabby tom

Robinwing -**NOT** a tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker -brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur -gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt -light brown tom

Queens:

Duskfur -brown tabby tom

Mosspelt -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Dapplenose -mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail -ginger and white tom

Troutstream -pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail -light brown tabby tom

**This was just the alligances. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon.**

**The next chapter will be called '_A Breath of Fresh Air'. _**


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air

Hollyleaf's Escape: Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far from:**

**Moonfur10 **

**and**

**Ebonybreeze of Stormclan**

_I haven't updated for a while, and I'm sorry about that. On most of my other stories, each chapter was about 2,000 words. But, for this one, I will be updating more, but the chapters will be shorter. Most will have more words then this one though. _

Chapter 2 Breath of Fresh Air

Hollyleaf's eyes watered, her face wide with shock. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She had devised her scheme, and she planned to stick with it. She shut her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath.

She went back to the glimmer of light which she had found the day before. She strained her mind, trying to remember exactly where it was. She ran through the tunnels, wishing she could follow pawsteps. She finally was 100% that the tunnel was the next, and she stepped away from the others. Running in, she felt as though she could breath fresh air again. She extended out her paw, expecting freedom. Instead, what she found was a dead end.

What! She knew that tunnel was the correct one, wasn't it? She backed up, hoping that the glimmer of light would persent itself. And it did. Bursting with happiness, she pawed forcefully at the light, and loose dirt began to fall on her pelt. Hollyleaf didn't care. She stepped back, brushed off herself quickly, then went back, clawing hard. Small rocks almost fell upon her, but she easily dodged them.

Soon, she was able to stick her whole paw out of the tunnels, feeling the slight breeze of the outside world. Soon, she was able to stick out her whole head if she climbed on rocks. Soon, she was almost free. All she would have to do is step out, into the mossy, damp forest. She took the step.

She was free! After moons, -no, _season_ in the cave, she was free. To see Thunderclan, her old clan at last. She recognized this marshy, swampy, mossy area. It was in Shadowclan territory, near their well-hidden camp she and her littermates had once discovered. She dusted herself off, and started on towards the familiar Thunderclan territory, praying to Starclan that she would not get caught.

* * *

><p>She finally arrived at Thunderclan territory, where she waited for a patrol. She soon spotted a border patrol, with Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, an unfamiliar young she-cat, and... Lionblaze. What would she say to him? But it was too late to ponder over an answer. She had been spotted, and all four cats were heading towards her.<p>

"Hollyleaf!" Came the excited meow of Lionblaze and Mousewhisker, both at once.

"Hollyleaf? Your sister?" Came the shout of the unfamiliar young she-cat.

"How-Why is she here?" exclamied Thornclaw, mistrust in his voice.

After a long conversation, she learned that the young she-cat was Dovewing. She was led by the four cats to the Thunderclan camp, wondering what kind of introduction she would get.

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Home Again

**Hollyleaf's Escape **

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

Moonfur10

Ebonystream of StormClan

Falling Skies 0o0

**Authors Note: **I am aware that _The Forgotten Warrior _will come out recently, and I would like to say that I had my whole story outline (of this story) down before I will read the book. Any similarities that it _might _have were not meant. (In the future of this story mostly).

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Home Again<p>

The ThunderClan camp looked familiar, and yet everything had changed. Young cats were swarming the fresh-kill pile, and familiar cats were talking to one another. As the patrol walked into camp, leaves rustled, and everyone turned their way. And gasped.

Ducking her head, as if in a bow, Hollyleaf followed Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Thornclan. Mazing around camp, they swerved into Firestars den, where Jayfeather and the ThunderClan leader seemed to be arguing. Jayfeather shot an annoyed glare in their direction, his blind blue eyes blank. For a moment the smell of the tunnel ground/dirt hide Hollyleaf's scent, but Jayfeather soon recognized his own sister. All he managed to stutter was, "H-How did you get h-h-home?"

Bowing her head to Firestar, she meowed in reply, "Its a long story, but I could tell it." She told of herself scavenging for any possible food and water, and how she had memorized the tunnels, better then any cat. She neglected to mention the gathering, but Firestar thought of that first.

"What about the gathering? And why are you here now?"

"I miss the clan, and I wish to rejoin my littermates. I am loyal to ThunderClan, and ThunderClan alone. Did you want me to join ShadowClan instead?"

Firestar repeated his question, red spreading onto his face, rage, "What about the gathering?"

"I am sorry Firestar," Hollyleaf meowed softly.

"That doesn't cut it!"

"I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Follow me. Now. I cannot forget what you did to Ashfur.""

"It's what he did to me!"

"Did he deserve to die? Does any loyal warrior deserve to die?" Firestar raised his voice. Lionblaze tried to cut in, but Firestar wouldn't allow him.

"But-."

"But follow me. Now! Talk to the clan, or do you wish to hide?"

Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Thornclaw, and Hollyleaf's littermates followed Firestar out of his den, and into the crowd of curious cats. Leafpool tried to make eye-contact with Hollyleaf, but Hollyleaf ignored her.

"Hollyleaf!" Sorreltail and Brackenfur were speechless.

"But Hollyleaf died!" Cloudtail meowed to them.

"What does _she_ want?" Spiderleg asked.

"Hollyleaf! You're back," Mousewhisker said, his voice full of joy.

"Quiet," Firestar said, "Hollyleaf, why have you come back?"

"I was hoping that you would take me back to your clan," Hollyleaf meowed.

"After she killed Ashfur?" Spiderleg protested, "Surely not!" Hollyleaf _had _killed Ashfur. Even if she was accepted into the clan, she would be trusted by no cat. This wasn't the way things were to go. Didn't they understand that they needed her? Fallen Leaves had stated that, quite clearly.

After argument after argument, Firestar made his decision. I'm sorry Hollyleaf, you killed Ashfur. Even if you did rejoin ThunderClan, this isn't the place for you. You must leave."

"But, Leafpool broke the warrior code as well. This was her fault in the first place."

"Yes, but she did not kill a fellow warrior. You will not be killed by ThunderClan, and you will not be an enemy. But you must leave the territory and seldom return." And with that Firestar left, and Hollyleaf had no idea what she should do. Her littermates and friends were trying to talk to her, but she ignored them.

She left, understanding why Firestar made that decision. Filled with sadness, she left. Footsteps pounded behind her, but she didn't care. She had survived on her own for moons, and she could do it again.

She was worried for her clan. Fallen Leaves had stated that they needed her help. How were they going to get it, with her gone? Was ThunderClan doomed? No. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and a third cat had the prophecy of the stars. ThunderClan would survive, and Hollyleaf would no longer be a part of it. Would she survive?

**Please read and review! Their was a piece of information hid in this chapter, that will help Hollyleaf save ThunderClan in the end. *Hint Hint***

**I'm sorry if I didn't get Firestars personality right, but I have no idea what he would have said in this situation. Banshing Tigerstar was easy. He was a killer and he admitted it. Hollyleaf? She had a reason to be like this, but was it right for her?**


End file.
